1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of display screens, and in particular to a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) array substrate.
2. The Related Arts
A LTPS (Low Temperature Poly-Silicon) thin-film transistor liquid crystal display is different from a traditional amorphous silicon thin-film transistor liquid crystal display by having electron mobility higher than 200 cm2/V-sec to effectively reduce the surface area of a thin-film transistor device so as to achieve an increase of aperture ratio and also to reduce the overall power consumption while increasing the brightness of the display. Further, the relatively high electron mobility allows integration of a portion of a driving circuit on a glass substrate, reducing driving IC (Integrated Circuit) and also greatly improving the reliability of a liquid crystal display panel so as to greatly lower down the manufacturing cost of the panel. Thus, the LTPS thin-film transistor liquid crystal display is becoming a hot spot of researches. An LTPS thin-film transistor liquid crystal display generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate opposite to each other. On the other hand, touch function and in-cell capacitive screen arranged as an interior element of a liquid crystal display are increasingly prevailing due to being capable of making a panel light and improving outdoor viewability.
In conventional LTPS array substrates, for a top gate structure TFT, a layer of metallic light shield (LS) pattern is formed on the glass to shield a channel of the TFT. Also, a black matrix is arranged on a surface of the color filter substrate to shield structures that need to be shielded, such as gate lines, data lines, and vias of the TFT unit. This increases the operation of the manufacture thereof and affects the aperture ratio of the substrate.